the party -what party
by Ausslyr513
Summary: Austin picks up ally to take her to the party but will they even make it out the house


**Authors notes hey guys so this is my second one-shot **

**Warning this is rated m and contains mature content**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or any think else that I mention xxxx**

**Ally's pov **

"How about this" I ask my best friend Trish holding a low cut black revealing strapless dress. With a side of my brand new Gucci heels **(1)** "damn girl you look hot and I think Austin will definitely agree" Trish says as I finish putting my dress on."Trish how many times do I have to tell you me and Austin don't like each other like that" I say as I walk down the stairs waiting for Dez and Austin to come and pick us up and take us to the party.

The truth is me and Austin do like each other like that and have been secretly dating since we were 15 which was 2 years ago. The reason we didn't tell anyone was because we wanted things to go back to normal if we didn't work out and were still just kept putting it off. "hey guys" Dez says interrupting my thoughts and causing Trish to whack him with her purse "hey what was that for" Dez whines causing him to get another whack "that is for calling me and ally guys do we look like guys to you "Trish demanded quite viciously "no my pet llama told me to say it" Dez yelled quickly before running outside to the car. As Trish quickly chases after him cursing in Spanish while Austin and I just roll our eyes at their childish behaviour.

"Hey baby you look bexy" Austin says confusing me "babe I'm not sure if you know this but bexy isn't a word" I say rolling my eyes at my incredibly good looking boyfriend. "Of course it is Alls its beautiful and sexy merged into one" Austin states in a duh tone.

"Whatever lets go and meet Trish and Dez in the car" I say when I'm pushed against the wall with Austin attacking my neck and seductively moving up to my lips "babe Trish and Dez are going to walk in any minute now demanding to know where we are" I moan between kisses."I texted Dez saying I'm ill and that you demanded to look after me so there already gone" Austin states as he once again pushes me up against the wall as our tongues battle for victory. "Maybe we should take this to a place a little more comfy unless you want to fuck against the wall" I say between breaths as I watch Austin's pants get a little tighter. Without replying Austin quickly picks me up and reconnects our lips kissing me deeply as my legs wrap around his waist. Reaching my bedroom he shuts the door using his foot and lays me down on my bed hovering above me. Using my hand to pull off his shirt I smoothly roll us over so I was on top, and run my tongue up and down his abs causing him to moan out loud. Getting more desperate Austin moved so he was once again on top and ripped of my dress and tore off my bra. "someone's a little desperate aren't we" I tease as I look into his lust filled eyes making me remember all the reasons I fell in love with him. In return he growled and starts sucking on my left breast and massaging my right one "Austin" I moan causing him to look up at me and smirk as I eagerly pull his jeans down revealing his large erected member. "Ally I need you now" Austin groans completely turning me on even more so.

"then have me" I say trying to be as seductive as possible hearing this he quickly pulls down my panties along with his hot pink boxers. Looking me in the eye to confirm I nod as he shoves his whole load inside me as we both moan in pleasure. Finding a steady rhythm we fill the silence with our moans when I feel the familiar tightening in the pit of my belly. "Austin I'm about to cum" I moan as I feel my walls tighten around Austin who's almost there as well. I feel myself cum as I try and control my breathing when Austin follows collapsing on top of my but supporting himself so he doesn't crush me. "I love you ally" Austin says while he catches his breath then planting a sweet kiss on my lips. "I Love you to aust and by the way this was way better than going to that party" I say smirking

"The party what party" Austin says while protectively wrapping an arm around me pulling me close**.**

**Finish **

**(1)I don't own Gucci heels or any think else I may have mentioned **

**Review and tell me what you thought of it xxxx**


End file.
